Galerians Key Items
Key Items are important items that Rion will find during the game. In order to unlock certain doors and to complete puzzles, key items will be necessary. The following is a list of key items that appear in the PSX game and they are listed according to which area they appear in. Key Items in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital (Stage A) Security Card - It is found in the room where two doctors monitored Rion's experiments, on the middle computer, which also shows the protagonist's data. It's necessary to unlock a electronic door, surveyed by two of the Hospital's guards. It can be reformatted, using a numeric code, in the Special PPEC Office, in order to unlock another door with an electronic lock, closed by Clinical Chief Lem. Freezer Room Key - It is found in the surveillance room, where Rion meets the first two Hospital's guards. It's necessary to unlock the Freezer's door. Beeject - It is found in an orange box in the storage near the surveillance room. It's necessary to inject PPECs inside Rion's body. It's conserved for the entire game. PPEC Storage Key - It is found in a room for experiments, near a great machine. It unlocks the PPEC Storage in the room where Rion was injected with PPECs. Fuse - It is found in the Freezer Room, on a panel. It's necessary to unlock a secondary room connecting to the room where Rion was injected with PPECs. Liquid Explosive - It's found in PPEC Storage in the room where Rion was injected with PPECs. It's affected by Rion's power to destroy the locked door that opens a staircase to the below floor. Special PPEC Office Key - It is found in a room full of strange, giant fetuses, on a cart. It unlocks the Special PPEC Office. Control Room Key - It is found in the computer room where lights suddenly turn off, and where Rion found pictures of the Steiners and Dr. Pascalle. It unlocks the door of the Control Room. Test Lab Key - It is found in the cafeteria. It unlocks the door of the Test Lab. Research Lab Key - It is found in the room where Rion found a file describing the experiments he suffered, on a cart. It unlocks the door of the Reasearch Lab. Two-Headed Monkey - It is found in Research Lab. It's one of the four objects necessary to unlock a secret passage in the great hall with a round table, near Clinical Chief Lem's room. Two-Headed Wolf - It is found in the armory. It's one of the four objects necessary to unlock a secret passage in the great hall with a round table, near Clinical Chief Lem's room. Two-Headed Snake - It is found in Test Lab. It's one of the four objects necessary to unlock a secret passage in the great hall with a round table, near Clinical Chief Lem's room. Two-Headed Eagle - It is found in Clinical Chief Lem's office, on a round table. It's one of the four objects necessary to unlock a secret passage in the great hall with a round table, near Clinical Chief Lem's room. Key Items in Rion's House (Stage B) Backdoor Key - It is found in a car in the garage in the backyard of the manor. It unlocks the backdoor of the house, in the same place it is. Second Floor Key - It is found in the bathtub of the toilet of the first floor. It unlocks the door of Second Floor of the house. Metamorphosis - It's a painting found in the resting room, on a sofa. It can be used in Rion's room, on the wall, to unlock a secret ladder connecting the two rooms through a ladder. It's not necessary use it to progress the game, but it's fundamental to unlock a flashback about a conversation between Rion and his mother, regarding the latter's ring. Door Knob - It is found in the billiard room, on the pub's counter. It's used to open the door to the main hall of the house, with stairs to the second floor. Bedroom Key - It is found in Dr. Albert Steiner's office, on his desk. It unlocks the door of the bedroom of the two spouses. Mother's Ring - The ring of Elsa Steiner, it has a silvery and round appearance. It is found in the sink in the toilet of the first floor, after it was hidden by Elsa Steiner from Rainheart. It unlocks the jewelry box in the bedroom of the spouses Steiners. It is also one of the two rings necessary to open a secret passage in the library. Father's Ring - The ring of Albert Steiner, it has a golden and rectangular appearance. It is found in the jewelry bow in the bedroom of the two spouses. It is one of the two rings necessary to open a secret passage in the library. 3 Ball - It is found in the secret room in the library where Albert Steiner left his posthumous message to Rion, on the desk. It is one one the two balls necessary to unlock the secret passage under the billiard in the first floor. 9 Ball - It is found in the car where Dr. Pascalle's dead body lies, firstly in the swimming pool in the yard. It is one one the two balls necessary to unlock the secret passage under the billiard in the first floor. Shed Key - It is found between the pages of Dr. Pascalle's diary, in the secret room under the billiard. It opens the door of the Shed in the second, smaller yard of the manor. Ragged Doll - The doll Lilia played with as a child, it is found in the junk in the shed of the manor. It allows Lilia to establish a mutual conversation with Rion using her telepathy. It can't be used by the player. Lilia contacts Rion in the yard with the shed in Rion's house. The doll is lost in room 302 of Babylon Hotel, when the contact is disturbed by Rainheart. Category:Key Items